Powerfull and Magical Love
by ValeryaPotter
Summary: Harry finds out the truth about his heritage and his life... who are the bad guys, and who the good... LVHP Tfor now
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love

**Author****:** Valerya Potter

**Words: **536

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if he did he would be gay and the books would be a lemon-series!**

_Re-write of magic, power, love_

July 30th, 11.50 PM, 4 Privet drive, Little Wingham, Surrey

Harry Potter sat on his bed, thinking about the information he came across little over 30 days ago.

#flashback#

Harry was walking to the kitchens wanting a midnight snack and so he could speak to Dobby. Walking into the Dungeons he sees a classroom with an open door and hears voices.

"Honestly Ronald, I can't wait 'till the final battle is fought, we will be seen al heroes. We both know Potter isn't going to last that long!" Hermione said, Ron who was there also replied, "I know 'mione, finally my family will have the money Dumbledore promised us. And we can marry." Hearing the kissing noises after hearing that. Harry resumed walking, tears in his eyes. 'Dumbledore plans for me to die in the final battle. The Weasley's are only friendly on payment.

The last day of school, Harry ignored Ron and Hermione. Sitting with Neville, Dean and Seamus instead.

Sitting alone in the train, but he didn't care. Getting of the platform he began thinking about everything, Voldemort, Dumbledore, the war...

#end flashback#

Harry was still thinking; he searched his memories. The Weasley's where loud pronouncing wizarding words like 'muggles' in the muggle part of the station and Ron asked his name before sitting on his first train ride to Hogwarts.

Hermione, the know-it-all... Maybe she also knew him...

Harry shook his head, they're all traitors... He didn't need them. Next subject, Voldemort and the war. He knew what Voldemort wanted, at least that he thought... Every time he saw him Tom looked at him with something akin to compassion... Was Tom played like him? Was there a war? Was Voldemort the bad guy?

#flashback#

Voldemort had just risen from the cauldron... scary red eyes looked at him, his scar exploding with pain... Calling his death eaters... none bowing...

Voldemort talks to them as old friends... Voldemort looking at him...

"Harry Don't carry on being played for any longer. Watch out for Dumbledore." Voldemort cutting him lose and setting the cup mere inches away from him. "I will come for you... when you know the truth." Being port keyed away, Cedric was in his arms... still breathing."

#end flashback#

"Voldemort isn't the bad guy, Dumbledore is!" Harry exclaimed. Looking back at his clock, which showed 11.59 PM... Harry lay down on his bad, He had heard of the magical inheritance from Neville. Trying to relax, Harry felt the first pain shooting trough him when the grandfather clock chimed at midnight.

The pain became worse. He felt his bones breaking and reforming, his hair grew, and he even felt his magic growing. When all the pain almost vanished he felt something break, he saw al kinds of memories flashing before his eyes. Images of him as a babe, him and his parents, him and Tom, him and Sirius... when all the images stopped he whispered. "Damn you, Dumbledore." And fell asleep.

Hope you liked it!

Special thanks to natalie668, my lovely muse, for checking my spelling!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Magical and Powerfull Love

**Autor:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does**** not belong to me, if he did he would be gay and the books would be a lemon-series!**

_Re-write of magic, power, love_

_Note: This is in the summer before Harry's 7__th__ year, He just turned 17. Do forget book 6..._

Last time on MPL: Images of him as a babe, him and his parents, him and Tom, him and Sirius... when all the images stopped he wispered. "Damn you, Dumbledore." And fell asleep.

-Riddle Manor-

Tom Riddle, AKA lord Voldemort, woke at 00.00PM on the 31st of July of a powerfull wave of magic. He smiled, Harry was no longer fooled, He had learned the truth and had come into his inheritance. Still smiling he fell back asleep.

-Cabin on the Scotisch border-

Remus Lupin woke at the feeling of a wave og Magic wich drove his beasty half crazy. Instantly reconizing the magical signature, he smiled, his cub had found out the truth, he was no longer bound to Dumbledore to protect his cub. Almost letting the wolf howling in pleasure he fel asleep, still smiling.

-Hogwarts-

Albus Dumbledore woke to an angry wave of very powerfull magic. Cursing he rised. The brat had found out the truth, his golden-boy was no more. All his years of hard work, wasted. Still cursing said brat and a certain dark lord. He fell back asleep, a frown on his face. Not knowing he also had losed a hairy ally.

-back at 4, Privit Drive-

Harry woke the next morning, on the floor, wich wasn't that odd. Frowning he remembered yesterday's events and was up in an instand. Walking to the broken mirror wich once was part of his worn wardrobe, he looked at himself and gasped.

He had expected some changes, but this was... were a lot of them. The young man looking back at him from the mirror, could not be him. He looked closer, the young man in the mirror was 5ft 10 insead of his 5ft 6, he had black hair with antural auburn highlights flowing to his waist. He also had intense Ak-green eyes with silver flecks in them, and realising his mirror image didn't have his glases on, Harry touched his nose and felt... no glases. His skin was a healty pale colour with red lips. Harry looked down and saw this really was him. He smiled and was shocked when he noticed his eyeteeth were small fangs. Running his hand trough his hair he noticed that his ears were little more pointed than normal. Smiling he turned when he heard the taping of a beak against his window. Enviting the owls in he released them of their burden. Opening a first letter he saw it was from Neville.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I hope i aren't the only one who has got his inheritance last night. I'm an earth elemental, just like my mom was. That does explain my good grates with Herbology(sp?)._

_Gran is really happy and proud of me. She once tought I would follow in Dad's footstaps and become a metal elemental. But she is proud of this as well!_

_Hope you are well!_

_Neville_

The gift with it was a book on magical creatures and a book on magical plants and flowers and where to find them.Harry smiled; He wrote a happy birthday wish back and asked if Neville knew what he was, after he explained how he looked. He took the next letter, when he noticed it was from Ron he did not bother to read it. Remembering he was of age, he burned it. He did the same thing with the two next letters wich were from Hermoine and Mrs. Weasley.

The next one was from Dean and Seamus, who were on vacation in Greece, together, since they were a couple since the end of the year. It was a very short letter, wishing him a happy birthday and hoped to see him soon. The gift from them was a book on homosexual wizards and a gift card from the sex shop in knockturn alley.

The last one was from Fred and George.

_Dear little brother,_

_**No this isn't adressed wrong, **__we see you as our little brother_

_And __**we hope you don't compare us **__with the rest of our family_

_**Who are absolute **__**dumb heads?**_

_We wanted to __**wish you a happy **__birthday_

_And hope your inheritance __**wasn't all that painful.**_

_**Hope **__you are well, __**and we hope**_

_That you know you __**are always welcome in**_

_**Our shop.**_

_Much (brotherly) love,_

_Fred __**and George.**_

With the letter was a 20-galeon giftcard for WWW.

The moment he but the letter down another pair of owls flew in. He took their letters and started reading.

_-__First letter-_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We from gringrots would like to wish you a happy birthday,_

_In the wizarding __world, you now have full acces to your account._

_Because of this, we ask you to come to Gringotts the 3__rd__ of August._

_Regards,_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Gringrots bank_

Frowning Harry put the letter down and opened the next one with the hogwarts crest.

_Dear __Mr. Potter,_

_As of recuest of the sorting hat all studens of the 7__th__ year will_

_Be resorted. In this letter, you will also find your list of books._

_And a list of new courses you can take, please replay what courses you will _

_Take before the 2__nd__ August._

_Friendly regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked at the list of courses:

In the end, he chose: Healing, hand-to-hand combat and Duelling.

This was what he sent as his reply of subjects he would be taking to McGonagall.

**That's it folks!!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love

**Author****:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does ****not**** belong to me, if he did he would be gay and the books would be a lemon-series! **

**Especially**** for my girl Natalie668, ****I**** love you, ****Hun****!**

_Re-write of magic, power, __and love_

_Note: This is in the summer before Harry__'__s 7__th__ year. __He just turned 17.__ Do __**forget**__ book 6..._

Last time on MPL: Harry looked at the list of courses:

In the end, he chose: Healing, hand-to-hand combat and Duelling.

Which he replayed to McGonagall.

Harry had re-read his letter of Gringotts twice when Neville owl returned. He quickly took the letter and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I asked __Gran__ about it and she said that you w__ould__ likely_

_Be a Dark elf, __which__ is on page 166 of the book __I__ gave you!_

_Thanks for the gift! I really liked it!_

_Enjoy your summer!_

_Neville_

Harry smiled, and turned to page 166 of his book.

Elves

Elves will be found in a forest, mostly by water. They are the oldest creatures on this earth and are believed to be almost extinct. How this happened is only a guess. Elves are separated in species:

The wood elves: who of appearance have brown or blond hair and brown/green eyes.

Their bodies are lean yet muscled, with pointed ears and a light tan. They live in tree houses in large forests. Away from humans.

The water elves: who of appearance have white blond hair and bleu/grey eyes. They have really pale skin but other than that, they have the same body as a wood elf. They are often mistaken for merepeople, since they also live in the water, not on the bottom of the sea, but at the side of the water in rock caves; which have air holes since they can not breath in the water yet, though they are able to hold their breath for quite a long time.

The dark elves: who tend toappear to have black hair and green eyes. They are the most stunning of the three; yet they are according to searchers to be extinct. They have a nice lean body and slightly pointed ears; also fangs, and when mated, wings. Their body is often smaller then a wood and water elf. Since they life in darker places and while the sun does not harm them, they feel much more comfortable in shadow and night. This is why people think they saw one, when it was just a vampire.

Harry signed, 'just great, now I'm one of a kind. One from an extinct race.'

Reading the text one more time, he put it in his trunk, closed it up; picked up Hedwig's cage and went outside.

Extending his wand arm the familiar purple bus stopped 3 seconds later and he got in giving five sickles to Stan and stated he needed to get to Diagon Alley.

He went to sit on the second floor and pulled a list out of his to-large pants:

_To do list:_

_get new wardrobe (Muggle and magical)_

_go to Gringots_

_get haircut_

_get some piercing / tattoo_

_get familiar (prefer a snake)_

_get school supplies_

Harry smiled when Stan yelled they had arrived at the leaky cauldron.

He got out, went inside and after a small talk with Tom (the barkeeper!) he left his trunk and Hedwig's cage in his hands, went through to the back and walked into the Alley.

He went in search for a Muggle/wizard-clothing store. At the end of the alley, he saw one from the banner above, it had just opened. Smiling he went inside, a witch with black/purple hair came to him. "Hey there lad, what ya needing?" she asked.

He smiled "Everything" The girl also smiled and pulled him through to the back with her. Putting him on a stand, she measured him and disappeared. Only to appear with boxers, "we have silk, cotton and satin, all in every colour."

"I want five of each colour, in silk." She nodded and put them aside and went to another corner of the store and came back with shirts;" T-shirts, dress shirts and shirts without sleeves same fabrics and colours" Harry said before she even opened her mound. Smiling she put the shirts down and asked after pants. "I want 4 in leather, 4 in dragon hide, 4 jeans and 2 of the colours; black, blue, dark green, dark red, brown and white." Harry said. She noted it and asked for jackets; "2 long leather, 3 short in leather, 3 short in dragon hide, 1 black leather trousers." She nodded, her quill scribbling away at the parchment. "Robes and cloaks?" she asked.

"All colours in silk and cotton. And 4 in black, for school."

She smiled. "Ya want some shoes too, lad?"

Harry nodded "yeah, 4 pair dragon hide in black, 2 pair of sneakers and a pair of formal shoes."

"Socks?" she asked looking at his hand-me-downs. "16 pairs in Black, Blue and white."

She noted it. "You can come and pick them up in an hour, name's Natalie, and that's 55 galleons and 4 sickles." Harry gave her the money. "Do you at chance know a shop were I get a piercing or a tattoo? Or a haircut?"

Natalie's smile became wider, "I know just the person." She said and dragged him with her across the street. Opening the door, she shouted, "Amelia, get your butt down here!" hearing a shout and footsteps, a woman with black hair from Natalie's age came down. Seeing Harry, she looked at Natalie and nodded. "And lad, what do ya need?"

"I wanted a piercing or two in my left ear and one in my tong, and I wanted a tattoo or two."

Nodding Amelia went to work; she presented him with a box, "pick your piercings."

Harry watched them all; he stopped with two silver/green earrings and a green ball for his tongue.

"Ok, that's done." Amelia said after 15 minutes. "What do ya want for tattoo?"

"A snake wrapped around my right arm. And a stag with some lilies in the antlers, two wolfs and a large dog in my low back." Amelia nodded, Natalie already gone back to her shop. "You want then to move?" She asked. Harry nodded and after half an hour, she was done. "Natalie also mentioned ya wanted a haircut?" Harry nodded, "What do ya want?"

"My hair streaked in green, tipped in silver and cut in a special way, I think I'll leave it to you to think of something."

Amelia smirked she liked this person. After 15 minutes, Harry's hair was exactly as he wanted. His hair had been cut in layers all the points tipped in silver and little green stripes adored his hair.

"How much do I owe you?"

"30 galleons."

He handed her the money. Went back on the street, pulled his list out, and crossed the things he had already done.

Smiling he went back across the street and picked up his clothes. Smiling at Natalie and tanking her for her help he went to the leaky cauldron, the rest had to wait 'till tomorrow.

Nodding to Tom when he got his key he headed upstairs and fell on the bed. Asleep before his head touched the pillow.

**That**** is**** it!**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Love,**

**Valerya**

_Message from Beta:_ If you happen to spot, any silly mistakes on my part do not moan at 'Lerya, as it is my fault!

In addition, It is my fault for you all having to wait so long for an update! Sorry, I was to lazy to Beta her chapters =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love

**Author:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, if he did he would be gay and the books would be a lemon-series! **

_Re-write of magic, power, and love_

_Note: This is in the summer before Harry's 7th year. He just turned 17. Do **forget** book 6..._

_Last time on MPL: Nodding to Tom when he got his key he headed upstairs and fell on the bed. Asleep before his head touched the pillow._

**# dream #**  
Harry was in a large green chamber, he knew he was dreaming and he could guess who's mind he was in right now. "Hello Harry." A voice said behind him. He turned and there stood Voldemort, as a 20 year old Tom Riddle. "Hello Tom." Harry said while looking around, "why am I here?"

Tom smiled, "you found out the truth, but I know you have questions. I want to help you find the answers to those questions." Harry nodded, "can I ask you anything?" he asked. Tom smiled again, "you may, but that doesn't mean I will answer to everything."

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I should have known, bloody Slytherin.' "Ok, agreed. I got some memories back when I got my inheritance; some of them were of you, me and my parents. Care to explain?"  
"They both found out Dumbledore was playing on them, he made that Trawleny-bitch make a false prophecy and forced them into hiding. After hearing him talk about it to her they knew they had to get out, they also knew Peter was a death eater and asked for an audience with me. I granted it and they have been supporters ever since. Your godfathers came with them too." Tom looked at Harry when he was done explaining.  
"Than why did you kill them? Why did Sirius and Remus attack Peter in the shrieking shack? Why did you attack me?" Harry looked at Tom with an angry expression on his face. Tom signed, "I didn't kill them, Dumbledore hired some assassins to do it when he found out they supported me, I came in just when they killed James. I had an open invitation to your home and I visited regularly. I had also placed a spell on your home to alert me should someone get hurt, or worse, in that house. I came as fast as I could when the alarms went of. I saw them kill Lily and James, while Dumbledore was doing a ritual on you. I tried to stop him, I really did. "He looked at Harry, and Harry saw the truth and pain of loss in his eyes. "But the ritual was almost complete, I broke it and it cost me my body and my sanity. But had I not broke it you would be dead." Harry actually saw a tear make its way down Tom's cheek. "As for your godfathers and Peter, they had to make sure Dumbledore thought they didn't know the truth. They had to act like Peter had cost them their family. In front of those bastards of friends you have. As for attacking you, I had lost my sanity, I couldn't think straight. I am sorry for that." Harry smiled, "I forgive you."

Tom smiled too, "thank you, now anymore questions?"  
"How did you get your body back and how was it that Cedric didn't die on the graveyard?"  
Tom pulled a face: "at that time I got a bit of my sanity back and knew killing wasn't the option, so I let Peter stun that boy, but said 'Kill the spare', so when Dumbledore looked in your mind, he still thought I was crazy. As for getting my body back, and the rest of my sanity I might add, I have you to thank for, harry, your blood helped me." Tom smiled at Harry. But Harry looked confused. "How?" Tom's smile disappeared, "well... we are..."

Just before Tom could finish, Harry's world turned black and he woke up in his bed in the Leaky. Harry cursed, "Bloody Merlin, now I'll have to wait to find it out. Well, I guess I'll just go and finish my 'to do'- list." Dressing and pulling out said to do list he looked at it:

_To do list:  
__get new wardrobe (Muggle and magical)  
__go to Gringots  
__get haircut  
get some piercing / tattoo_  
_get familiar (prefer a snake)_  
_get school supplies_

'Up to Gringrots than.' Harry walked trough the door and after eating breakfast in the Leaky he went to the large white marble building at the end of the Ally.

Upon entering the bank he went to one of the goblins, asking to speak to Ragnok. He was directed to a private room and asked to wait there.  
After 10 minutes Ragnok arrived, he sat and looked Harry up and down. "Well mister Potter, you arrived earlier than asked." Harry nodded, "I know, I hope it won't be a problem?" Ragnok shook his head, "Oh no, no problem at all, we just send these letters because some teens are living with a magical guardian and they can't just come to the Ally. But since you are here now we can go over the things we need to discuss." He stood and walked to a large chest at the other side of the room. Opening it he took some papers and a large stone bowl out of it, than closed it. He walked back to Harry and sat down. "Mister Potter, this is your parents' will.

_This is the will of James Alexander Potter and Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans in Soul, body and mind, we leave 1,000,000 galleons to Remus Lupin for his own personal use. We leave our love to Sirius Black, and ask him to take care of our son Hadrian, since he doesn't need the money. We leave the rest of our possessions and gold to Hadrian James Potter, our son. With this, as we are death we ask that Hadrian will be raised by his godfather, Sirius Black. If that is not possible, his guardianship will go to Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom or Severus Snape.  
We love you all, James and Lily._

Harry had tears in his eyes he could have been raised by Remus, or even Snape. He had lots of money too, and Dumbledore never told him! "I want a list of all the transactions done in the last 17 years. And a list of all things that have been given away in my name". Ragnok nodded and went to retrieve the requested list. "Before I give it to you, I request a drop of blood so I can retrieve the rings and keys that belong to you." Harry nodded and with the given dagger made a little cut in his finger and let some blood drip into the stone bowl. After healing the cut he took the papers Ragnok had put on the table:

_2,000,000 by Albus Dumbledore every year  
2,000 by Albus Dumbledore, transferred to the vaults of Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Hermoine Granger every month  
10,000 by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon Dursley every month  
5,000 by Albus Dumbledore to the Weasley vault every year  
1,000 by Molly Weasley every 6 months_

Potter mansion, given to Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger  
Potter vacation home in Italy to Ginerva Weasley  
Potter vacation home in Spain to Molly and Arthur Weasley

Harry was pissed when he read it, how dare they do this, steal from him behind his back. Even the Dursley's were paid to mistreat him. 'Oh, they are so going to pay!'  
"Can I make this undone?" Harry asked. Ragnok got a smirk on his face, "oh yes Mister Potter you can, I would be... delighted to do so." Harry gave a smirk of his own, "than please, do so." The goblin tapped a button on his desk and not a minute later an other goblin was coming out of the door Ragnok came in, after a quick conversation in Gobbledegook, the other goblin was on his way with a smirk on his face. "The money that was stolen, together with the properties, are now being retrieved."

Harry nodded, very pleased. Ragnok looked back at the grey bowl and retrieved what was inside. He put the entire thing on his desk, seven rings and eight keys and a roll of parchment. Ragnok handed him the rings first, "these are the Potter, Lefay, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Grindewald Lord Rings and the Black heir ring." The Potter one was white gold with a ruby on it, the Black one was silver with an onyx on it, the Lefay was a silver one with a diamante on it, the Gryffindor was a golden with a ruby on it, the Ravenclaw was a silver with a sapphire on it, the Slytherin was silver with an emerald on it and the Grindewald ring was a white gold with a moonstone on it. "You can forge the rings which are made of the same material." Ragnog said, Harry nodded and did just that; the Potter and Grindewald became one, as did the Black, Lefay, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor ring remained. Harry put the white golden on his right middle finger, the silver on his right index finger and the only golden on his left middle finger. "All set, good! These are the keys to the vaults of the families whose rings you wear, they work on all the vaults from that family. The last key is to your mothers vault, the Evans vault." He handed Harry the keys. "The parchment stated that you have inherited some more gold and possessions from people who passed away in the first war or people who just wanted to thank you for saving them on Halloween '81." Harry nodded," put it in the Potter vault, please."

"Ok one more thing", Ragnog said just as the goblin from some time ago entered again, after a really short conversation he left again, "he came to tell me all gold and possessions have been replaced. Now as I was saying, we have a new platinum credit card, it can be used in both worlds, everywhere in them, it takes the money directly from your vault." Harry smiled, "give me one of those too, please."

The goblin reached under his desk and retrieved a platinum card with a 'G' on it, "Write your name here," He pointed to a white line and handed Harry a quill, "and put a drop of blood on the 'G'." Harry wrote his name in the requested area and with the tip of the quill he cut his finger and let a drop of blood fall. The card glowed a brief green. Ragnog picked it up and handed it to Harry, "here you go, all set." Harry thanked the goblin and made his way out side. He walked to the entrance of Knockturn Ally, since he doubted he would find a snake in the normal animal shop in Diagon Ally, as he approached, he felt eyes on him and as he turned he looked in the red eyes of a cloaked and hooded Tom Riddle.

_Cliffy!  
Hope you like it!  
Please review!  
Valerya_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love

**Author:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, if he did he would be gay and the books would be a lemon-series! **

_Re-write of magic, power, and love_

_Note: This is in the summer before Harry's 7th year. He just turned 17. Do **forget** book 6..._

_Note: 'thinking'  
"talking"  
letter or writing  
#parseltongue#  
{mind speech}_

_Last time on MPL: He walked to the entrance of Knockturn Ally, since he doubted he would find a snake in the normal animal shop in Diagon Ally, as he approached, he felt eyes on him and as he turned he looked in the red eyes of a cloaked and hooded Tom Riddle._

Harry was shocked, here was Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, just walking in Diagon Ally. As much as he wanted to know more about the conversation they had last night, it could wait and while taking back his list and crossing out Gringrotts he walked into Knockturn Ally, in search for a pet shop. He looked upon his list once more;  
_To do list:  
__get new wardrobe (Muggle and magical)  
go to Gringots__  
__get haircut  
get some piercing / tattoo_  
_get familiar (prefer a snake)_  
_get school supplies_

'Only the snake is what I need to get from knockturn Ally, after that I'll go to Flourish and Blott's and get my books for school, after that some owl treats for Hedwig, some quills and ink and a restock of my potion ingredients', Harry thought while walking trough the Ally, at the far end he came across a store; 'Deadly and Poisonous, get here your snakes and other deadly animals'. With a smile he entered and felt Tom enter behind him. At the counter sat a young witch who looked at him with distaste. He ignored her and looked around, after a couple of boring cages with non-lethal snakes, he came across a cage with a green snake. Not any snake but the king of them. "A basilisk" both he and a voice behind him said. He didn't turn around, knowing it was Tom behind him. "So, are you stalking me?" He whispered to the person behind him. "No, I wanted to go on with the conversation we started yesterday night." Harry turned after hearing that, "Can it wait? I'm almost done with shopping, you can come with me to my chamber at the Leaky and we can talk there." At Tom's nod he turned again and looked at the basilisk who was staring at them.  
#Hello beautiful# Tom snorted at the words.  
#Hello ssspeakers, pleassse tell me one of you isss taking me out of here?#  
The snake almost pleadingly asked, Harry nodded, #if you let me, I would like to take you with me#  
The snake seemed to smile and nodded, Harry lifted the lid of the cage and let the snake slither up his arm and around his shoulder. #May I asssk your namesss Ssspeakersss?# the snake asked. #Tom# #Hadrian# Both 'humans' answered at the same time.# may we ask yoursss?# Tom asked. #Ludicia, but you can call me Lucy# Lucy answered. Harry walked to the counter "I wish to buy her, how much?"  
The witch behind it still looked at him with distaste, "30 galleons." Harry handed the money to her and left the store, Tom following close behind him. After an other hour of shopping for Harry's school supplies they both stood in Harry's room at the Leaky.

Harry Turned to Tom, "Ok, spill!" Tom sighed, "I think it's better if you read this first," handing an old looking leather bound book to Harry, "It's quite shocking." Harry nodded not arguing and opened the book where Tom had put a bookmark.

_Soul mates  
Soul mates are two or sometimes more people who are destenated to be with each other. They make each other whole, together with a creature inheritance, a soul mate couple can not be stopped, except by each other. The killing of ones soul mate or the dead of ones soul mate, when they haven't found each other, they can be killed or die from a disease, the other will die almost instantly. They really can't live without each other. Soul mate couples are almost always same sex couples._

_Perhaps the most known soul mates couple were Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, two of the founders of Hogwarts. They had two children: Gideon and Selene, Gideon to set forth the line of Gryffindor and Selene to set forth the line of Slytherin even though they both had treats of both parents. That is one more thing you should know about soul mates, the submissive of the pair will be able to get pregnant. If male after the intercourse the magic will make a uterus and the foetus will grow there, if female it will just go like with a normal pregnancy. _

After reading that Harry wide eyed looked at the book for a moment. "Are we soul mates?" He asked Tom. Tom nodded, "that's why Dumbledore wants us dead, we are 'too' powerful for him. We are actually the first soul mates couple since Godric and Salazar."  
"We are their heirs aren't we? That's why I can speak parseltongue and why I got the Slytherin ring and key. I bet you got the Gryffindor ring and key when you went for your inheritance." Harry smiled, 'someone who will care for me, doesn't matter who it is.'{Why thank you, Harry} Harry heard in his head and looking at Tom who was smiling, he knew who it was. {The mental connection was formed when you accepted I was your soul mate and to answer your question, yes I did. I don't wear him thought, maybe I should.} They both laughed, "What will your minions think of that!" Harry finally got out between laughter, "I think some of them would take it well, while others would be totally horrified!" They both had stopped laughing, when Harry suddenly remembers something, "hey Tom?" At Toms nod he preceded, "Could it be that my mother wasn't a muggleborn?" Tom smiled, "figured it out, no she wasn't. The Evans family adopted her when she was two years old. Her grandfather was Gellert Grindewald, her father his son and her mother was from a long forgotten pureblood family, Raeven, descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry nodded, that explained it all. "So were you just here to tell me that we are soul mates or is there more behind it?" Tom Smiled, "well, I wanted to see you and wanted to ask you to come live with me, now you know the truth." Harry smiled, a real smile and hugged Tom, "Yes! I would love to!"

**-Riddle Manor-  
**after packing everything, paying Tom at the Leaky and appariting to Riddle manor, they were... home, together.

_Ok that's it!  
hope you like it!  
R&R, please!  
Valerya_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love  
**Author:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to JK Rowling.**

Riddle manor was different than what Harry thought t was. He still had memories of his dreams in fourth year. The manor looked a lot darker than and threatening, but than again, he was only 14 years old than and Merlin only knows what else was hidden in the spells that broke with his inheritance.

Turning to Tom, seeing him with a smile on his face brought a smile to his own lips. He couldn't believe he was here, in Riddle manor. Away from Dumbledore and the Order, from the manipulations.

He sighed, "can we talk some more?"

Tom nodded and turned around, walking up a staircase, he stopped at a green door, then turned around. "I wanted to show you your room first. It is connected to mine and I assure you, you can come over anytime. It is an en-suite, I hope it is to your liking."

The 'inspection' of the room was delayed, only his trunk and shopping bags were placed there. Afterwards he followed Tom back downstairs, into a sitting room. Both of them taking place in armchairs next to a burning fireplace.

Tom entwined his fingers, looking over then at Harry, "you wanted to talk some more?"

Harry nodded, "yes, I just. I have some more questions. Things I want to understand, and while you might not have the answers. Maybe we can find the solutions together?"

The hopeful look on Harry's face made Tom laugh. 'Of course. I will do my best to answer them and try to help you find your solutions."

Harry smiled, "alright, so we are soul mates. The book wasn't all that clear except that we'll die if the other dies and we have a mental connection. I would like to know more about it."

Tom nodded, "understandable, I must tell you that I only have a slight bit of information about this. It is a subject ignored by the Ministry and something a lot of information is lost of. I will tell you what I know, but a lot of things we have to figure out along the way."

Tom cleared his troath, "as soul mates, we have a link, one that when severed, when one of us die, the other dies too almost instantly. We also have a mental connection and with it should be able to feel slight emotions of each other. We are not able to kill each other, or intentionally hurt one another. We can link our magic and so perform harder and more difficult spells. We can have a child together, but the firstborn will always be of the gender we are. So our firstborn will be a boy, a son."

This brought a smile to both their faces, letting the other know that they both wanted children, something that made them very happy.

Tom cleared his troath again, "the submissive of our pairing, which will be you, will use magic to catch my seed and fuse it together, forming a womb to accommodate the foetus. After a pregnancy of 8 months, your genitals will change to a woman's to birth our child. They will change back after 24 hours."

Harry was still blushing after the 'submissive' comment, paling a bit at the comment about his changing genitals, "You… ah, you know quite a bit about this subject."

Tom laughed, "I know, I found an old journal of Salazar, explaining quite a bit about soul mates, and personal lives."

At this Harry perked up a bit, "Oh, do tell. I want some blackmail on our ancestors, who knows when we'll need it."

Tom grinned, "are you sure you aren't a Slytherin in school, dear? But I shall entertain you."

Harry laughed, "almost got sorted there, but I think I'm the most Gryffindor of our two."

Tom smirked, "could be true, he was after all the submissive in their pairing."

This had them both laughing, wondering and yet not, why they connected so well. It was as if they knew each other for years instead of a day. The time before that didn't count because of Tom's ritual induced insanity. As a matter of fact, Harry thought he could love Tom very much, if given time.

'I'm very glad you think that way, Harry' Tom said over the mind link, 'I feel the same way.'

The talk about their ancestors and being soul mates changed to Harry's family and Tom's, his death eaters and their interests and goals in life.

"So let me get this clear", Harry said, "your 'dark' goal is equal right for all, muggleborn, pure blood and creature a like. You want to check up on children in muggle families more often if not monthly, take the kids away if their abused and place them in a magical home? You want to open a magical primary school where children can learn together instead of in their homes, where muggle raised children can adapt to magic together with their parent or parents and where they can learn about our world instead of being thrown into a new world at 11. You want to open blood bangs for vampires and wolfs bane shops for werewolves. Even special centres where a veela, incubus or succubus in heath can find a willing partner. You want to integrate muggle technology like cell phones and computers, to help us out of the stone age?"

Tom nodded, "yes, shortly summarised."

Harry looked bewildered, "how did this become a bad thing then? And if you just say Dumbledore , that isn't an explanation."

Tom sighed, "I had started a political campaign almost right out of school, named the Knight of Walpurgis, we wanted a better and more modern Wizarding World. But slowly as I began to get more power, rumours appeared of a new Dark Lord. One more vicious as the last. One who wouldn't stop at anything to get what he wanted. Fingers were pointed almost directly, straight at me, Dumbledore at the front. He never liked me, that man, even in school it was always I that had done something wrong. But on with my campaign, bodies were found killed by the _avada kedavra_, making people even more suspicious. Seeing as we also tried to bring dark magic back into the open, it was my group that was accused. So we retreated and began working from the shadows. Trying to find the real culprit. When we figured out it was Dumbledore and his order, we retaliated, starting the 'first wizarding war' against Lord Voldemort. It was in the middle of this that your parents deflected after hearing a conversation between Trelawney and Dumbledore."

Harry was listening closely, he found that he loved hearing Tom talk about something so passionate, he knew his parents deflected after that conversation and was somewhat glad they did.

Tom suddenly looked at the clock, "it's about dinner time, shall we retreat to the dinning room?"

Harry nodded, smiling.

Tom smiled back, "I must warn you, there are some of my followers staying here at the moment. They have nowhere else to go."

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm with you and we will change what we want to have changed."

Tom smiled again, happy for such a wonderful soul mate, "ah yes, Harry I have to warn you for…"

"HARRY!"

_I'm evil I know._

_Expect the next chapter tomorrow qt the latest :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love  
**Author:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 7

Harry looked up shocked at the people sitting at the dining table in Riddle Manor. There sitting with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Fenrir Greyback, were Remus and Sirius, looking comfortable with the same people they, probably pretended, to hate.

Harry only hesitated a second before he hugged both men, tears in his eyes. He had missed them and while Tom had told him they were there and on their side, seeing them was something different.

Tom cleared his troath, making everyone rest his eyes on him.

"As you can see, Hadrian Potter joined us. He, like the rest of us, discovered the true nature of Dumbledore."

A lot of smiling followed, making Harry feel more welcomed by the other men. He could really get used to being here.

"He's also my soul-mate", Tom said, making Harry smile. Sirius growled once, but Remus hushed him, probably reminding him of their own relationship.

A long conversation followed, one where Harry explained what had happened since the beginning of the summer and what his plans were for the rest of it, also his views on Dumbledore drastically changed, which was of course why he crossed over. He told them about a plan he had to get Dumbledore off of the pedestal he had put himself on, uncovering all the secrets to the World.

"He lied to all of them. Ok, he defeated Grindewald, but how, they were lovers. For all we know it was a conspiracy, meaning that maybe even Grindewald didn't know what kind of person Dumbledore was. Maybe they locked up the wrong person, an innocent one. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it." Harry looked at Sirius when he said that.

"So I propose we get a reported we trust and give them our side of the story. Not the colored secrets."

This got nodding, Tom spoke, "it could work, that idea of yours. Lots of people look up to you, the boy-who-lived, more so than they do to Dumbledore. After all, it was you that 'vanquished me'. Even though we now know it has to do with us being mates and Dumbledore meddling. We could use that, inject sympathy, after all, if we look hard enough I know we will find others that were put aside for the greater good, landing them in prison or in abuse homes. Give the people the back ground story, not all the sunshine and daisies he pretends to be. But the manipulative bastard he is."

This got cheers, Harry smiled, "I suggest we get Rita Seeker to do the article. She has a way with the quill. She'll make sure that readers read it the way we want them to read!"

After explaining he had great black mail material on her, they agreed and Harry immediately composed a letter to make an appointment for an interview, formulating it the way he knew she wouldn't refuse.

The rest of dinner was spent with eating the delicious meal and getting to know the men behind the mask, for all of them. Also Harry was told by Sirius and Remus what they had been trough and how sorry they were for not letting him know.

After dinner the conversation was continued in the sitting room, they all took place in one of the grand and comfortable couches. Over the next few hours, plans were made to take action in the next few days, months and years. Plans for the gourverment, which Lucius would head, after all with such a high position in the Ministry and the current minister firmly in his back pocket they had opportunities enough to change the way things were going.

Hogwarts and it curriculum was appointed to Severus, as a teacher he could gradually and slowly change things, and if Tom had his way, Severus would be headmaster by the end of the year. Making sure that soon his changes were made, in the whole school, not just in Severus' classroom.

Fenrir, already alpha of the largest pack in Britain, was Tom's creature correspondent, he would visit other packs or groups or tribes and told them Tom's opinion on things. Some of them, who supported Dumbledore in the first war, had firsthand experience with how Dumbledore treated them after they had run out their uses. They were also the ones who were first to agree with Fenrir and follow him, or became supporters when circumstances didn't allow them to fight with Tom. Now that he had Remus they could both go round and find supporters for the cause.

Sirius had to stay low for a while longer, seeing as he hadn't been cleared yet, but that didn't stop him from helping Tom with strategy and planning. He also informed them of the way the order was put together and how the Aurors were stationed and orders, even if it was 15 years ago, they all knew the ministry hadn't changed one bit.

Harry had informed them of the bits and pieces he remembered now that the memory charms were gone. Also he could give them more information about the order, seeing as he knew a lot of it, but had never been sworn to secrecy. He also suggested he would look for supporters inside Hogwarts, between the students, he asked Lucius to bring Draco around in the next few days so they could plan together, seeing as the Slytherin had access to places and people he didn't have.

When the three men went home, in Fenrir's case to the forest outside, the other had a sort of family meeting. Where Sirius and Remus in length explained to Harry what had been going on since the murder of his parents. Their involvement with Tom and their resistance to Dumbledore.

They also assured him that they would d be very happy with how thing were going right now and that they would be happy that he had found love in Tom.

After that they all went to bed.

Tom led Harry to his room, pointing out Sirius and Remus' room, would he ever need them. At the door of his own room they said goodnight, followed by a light kiss.

Harry closed the door to his room, today had been a great and informative day. He was glad that Sirius and Remus were here and alright. He also was glad to be informed of the entire on goings and how they were now.

Tom had been great today, making him fall in love with him all that faster. He was sure that it wouldn't be long, he was falling in love with the man, not that he minded, of only knowing, really knowing the man for 48 hours, he could say, he liked what he saw. Tom had all the qualities Harry sought after in his lover/partner.

He hadn't told Tom yet, but if he knew him, he was listening in on his thought, the chuckle not his own, proved that. He smiled when he readied for bed, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

_TADA!_

_Sorry for the long wait, some issues had come up which prevented me from writing on._

_I will try to update this weekend, but I can't know for sure, the week after I'll be away with friends, so it will be after than that I will be posting again._

_I hope you liked it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Magical and Powerful Love  
**Author:** Valerya Potter

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 8

**Mentor or monster  
By; Rita Skeeter**

_My dear readers imagine my surprise upon receiving a letter from Hadrian 'Harry' Potter, our own Boy-Who-Lived. The young man asked me to come by, for an interview.  
I of course accepted, in the letter was said for me to go to the Leaky Cauldron and that a trusted would come and retrieve me.  
Non other than Lord Lucius Malfoy accompanied me to the grand mansion Mr. Potter residence for now.  
Once inside a cosy sitting room, I was reintroduced to Lord Harrison Potter-Gryffindor, his godfather Remus Lupin and last but not least, Lord Potter-Gryffindor's soul-mate, Tomas Riddle. Yes, girl, you read right, our Boy-Who-Lived is one of the lucky wizards who has a soul-mate. _

_Rita Skeeter: First of Lord Potter-Gryffindor, thank you for inviting me.  
Hadrian Potter-G: My pleasure, Rita. And please call us by our first names.  
RS: Oh, I will. Now gentleman may I ask how you met (I was looking at Hadrian and Tomas)  
Tomas Riddle: Well, Rita, I have known Hadrian for a long time already, but we were kept apart by Mr. Dumbledore, so we never really got to bond, until now.  
RS: oh, how awful, and Dumbledore you say? Why would he do that?  
Remus Lupin; I can answer that, Rita. Albus Dumbledore is not the man you see, he's cold and manipulative. He wants to create his own Utopia, not thinking about the lives that could be lost in his battle to it. He locked up his own lover, Gellert, for disagreeing with this. (Gellert is Gellert Grindewald)  
RS: No! The former dark lord? But why?  
HP-G: Well, as far as we know, Gellert only wanted to change the world world for the better, for everyone, muggles, creatures and wizard kind alike. But Dumbledore only wants what best for his group of people, namely only light people. It is one of the reasons he created Voldemort. He wanted another challenge and reassures his status in the World.  
RS: Voldemort was a creation of Dumbledore's.  
TR: Yes, Voldemort was a nickname I used in Hogwarts. When it came out I was the heir of Slytherin, Dumbledore kept a really close eye on me. After school, I, together with some friend in high places tried to pick up where Grindewald left off. But Dumbledore boycotted it, he had send me a letter; saying he wanted to help me. Instead of helping, he casted an insanity curse at me.  
RS: How awful, that he would do something like that.  
TR: that's not all, in the years just after the Potters finished Hogwarts, they were introduced to me by Lily's good friend; Severus Snape. It was because of their help I regained most of my sanity. But on that fateful Halloween night, it was Dumbledore again, who killed Hadrian's parents and injured our friends or put them away. It was because of him that Severus Snape was caught and after casting a memory spell, he 'saved' him and kept him prisoner in Hogwarts. It was also by his doing that Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. And that my soul-mate was places in the care of magic hating muggles, who had no relation what so ever to Lily Evans-Potter.  
RS: So you are saying it is Dumbledore's fault our world has lived in fear for the last few decades and that he is locking people up left and right. That is the man we trust our world and our children with?  
HP-G: I'm afraid so, Rita, it was all part of his grand scheme. You should realise, he had 3 generations of wizards and witched he could mould and shape to be what he wanted. It was one of the reasons he put me back at those muggles or Tom in that orphanage. Merlin, even why he allowed Remus to come to Hogwarts._

_As it is, my dear writers, that is the man we trust our children with, I urge you to come forward with your story. Also Hadrian told me that Dumbledore has been stealing from his accounts and has encouraged others to do the same, I urge every child to let a blood test be performed by the Goblins of Gringrotts and see if that old man touched it. I am shocked by all this news and am glad Hadrian, Remus and Tomas invited me to come and talk more about this, what else shall be uncovered._

Hadrian put the newspaper down with a smirk on his face, they had told nothing but the truth, but still it did good that justice would be served soon. Already letters addressed to him, with tales of people who had offered to give him a home, or other students telling him they had or are experiencing the same things. Even old students telling their tales, he kept them all with him, bundling them and planning on letting Rita read them next time.

Tom looked at Hadrian, happy their plan had worked this good. They were expecting a letter from the ministry, any moment, calling Sirius for a trail. With this article and Lucius' whispering in Fudge ear, it was bound to happen.

Hadrian looked around the room; Tom had a satisfied smirk on his face, while Remus and Sirius were cuddling on the couch, hoping for a letter soon. Fenrir was sitting at the table, a quill and parchment in hand, composing a letter to a group of veela, who had supported Dumbledore the last 'war' in the hope they would share their story and reveal Dumbledore's schemes even more.

He had even received letters from Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny, but he hadn't opened than, he didn't want to deal with their bullshit, he would deal with them in the next article and in September.

Hadrian sighed, somewhere glad they had started this and somewhere afraid for the backlash, but he had only received positive responses, even from Luna, Neville and the Twins. They supported him and wanted to meet as soon as he was able.

Looking at his mate, he asked; "Tom, I want to meet with some friends, could I invite them to the manor?"  
Tom shrugged, "sure, I'll have Remus pick them up. Ask to meet this afternoon or tomorrow?"

Hadrian nodded, quickly penning a response to his four friends and sending them off with Hedwig. He couldn't wait to tell them everything.

But for now, he cuddled in between his godparents, letting his mate do some paperwork, while still letting their eyes connect every once and a while, a smile coming on both their faces when that happened.

_Tada! Another chapter.  
Sorry for the long wait!  
I'll try to update regularly!_


End file.
